Voicemail
by MaeMacIntosh
Summary: Grace Park gets an ominous call from Peter. Will Kono survive? (This is about the real people in the show, and my rant)


**A/N: Hey! So, I was talking to Knyle Borealis about my 5-0 rant, which is basically the writers need to learn how to write Kono. There are plot gaps, undeveloped stories, and so many other issues. Knyle Borealis told me to write to my senator or congressman and demand excellence on Kono's behalf! That is where this little tale popped into my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0, its cast, or chevy (well, I own a chevy, but that is beside the fact). Jon is an OC, not a real member of the crew. Basically, aside from the idea and Jon, I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Grace! At least get in the water!" Daniel yells.<p>

"Not with you guys surfing! I like my life as it is, you know, not in a wheelchair!" she screams back. Grace, in her tank top and jeans, sits on the sand wondering why she had agreed to even come. Now she remembers, her car is in the shop and Alex is her ride home. Of course all the guys decided to go surfing after the shoot, and of course the guys tried to get her on the board. There is no way on earth that she will ever do that again! Not after the shore break incident…

She shudders at the very thought of that awful day. As she is reminiscing, Grace's phone rings. She looks down and sees that it is Peter Lenkov. This is odd, because she just saw him on set about thirty minutes ago. What could have come up within that short period of time? She picks up the phone and asks, "Hey, Peter, what's up?"

"Hi, Grace," he sighs, "Listen, we need to talk. How fast can you get over to the studio?"

"Uh, I can't," she worriedly replies, "My car's engine is busted. Alex is my ride and he is a bit busy surfing. Is everything alright?"

"Sort of," he answers, "Are you guys still up at the North Shore where we shot that chase scene earlier today?"

"Yeah," she nervously responds.

"Ok," he says with a pause, "I think that a few members of the crew are still there breaking down equipment and stuff like that. I'll see if any of them can give you a ride. I'll see you soon." With that he hangs up without giving Grace a chance to respond. By now she is nearly at panic attack mode. There is only one reason that she can think of that might warrant that call: Kono is going to be killed off and there will not be a goo bath to revive her character this time! While her mind is in turmoil, a light tap on the shoulder brings her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Grace, what's wrong?" a worried Scott asks.

"Wha…oh…nothing," Grace sputters, "I just got this cryptic call from Peter. He said that he needs to talk immediately."

"And why couldn't he do this at the shoot? He was there," Scott asks.

She sighs, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it did not sound good."

He gets a worried look in his eyes and whispers, "You don't think that he's thinking about killing off Ko…"

"I don't know!" she interrupts, "Lately she hasn't been the most active character!" He puts his hand on his cast mate's shoulder, but before he can say anything to calm her down, Jon Iona, one of the cameramen, walks up to them.

"I heard that you needed a ride, Mrs. Park?" he smirks. Jon is a native with shaggy, jet black hair and an everlasting look of mischief plastered onto his face. He worked with Daniel on Lost before joining 5-0.

She smiles, "Yeah, thanks, Jon." She turns to Scott, "I'll see you later, man. Tell they guys where I'm going."

He sympathetically smiles and says, "I will. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She nods and walks off with Jon. They chat about the day's shoot as they near his car. He leads her to a blue chevy Malibu and as she gets in, she rolls her eyes.

"_They really take endorsement deals seriously here in Hawaii,__" _she thinks to herself, _"__I wonder if I__'__m the only cast member not driving a chevy. Maybe I should switch. Then my car wouldn__'__t be in the shop every other week!__"_

"So, what did the big Kahuna want?" Jon asks, "It seemed pretty urgent."

"No idea," Grace shrugs. She rubs her arms with her hands and looks out the window at the giant orb in the sky.

Jon notices this and asks, "Cold?"

"Naw," she says, "the sun is just bright. Hawaii is way too hot."

Jon smirks, "No, Canada is just too cold."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Hawaii is just too hot," Grace retorts, "It technically doesn't even have any seasons! It's just hot, hotter, even hotter, and boil an egg on your driveway!"

"Well some people like some fun in the sun year round!" he teases.

"Just saying," Grace sighs, "some days I miss Vancouver."

"At least Hawaii didn't need the Olympics to get on the map," Jon jabs. One little known fact about these two is that Grace and Jon are constantly going at it about Canada vs Hawaii. It is all a joke between the two, but anyone just looking in might mistake it for a full on feud. "Also," he continues, "Hawaii is safe. If Canada gets attacked, who is going to protect it? Don't even try to tell me that those Mounties will!"

"Canada doesn't need it, because Canada is peaceful and awesome like that!" she snaps, "Plus, how can the military afford to be stationed here? Everything is so insanely overpriced! Before you even open that trap of yours, you can't even try to tell me that sixteen dollars for two bowls of cereal and two glasses of juice is not overpriced!"

"Where did you pay that?" he asks.

She laughs, "First day my husband ever came here. It was some small shack on the beach."

"Tourist," he mumbles, "Also, what about surfing and shaved ice?"

"A, Canada has snowboarding, which is much more sane!" she declares, "B, during the winter, just walk outside and pour your favorite drink on the ground! Scoop it up and you have a real snow cone!"

"Yeah, well, my favorite flavor is lemon, and I like being one hundred percent sure that what I am eating _is_ lemon!" he goofs as they pull into the parking lot. As Grace thanks Jon for the lift, her previous fears reemerge. She opens the doors and walks in. As she passes people in the hallway, she can feel their stares. This is something she would be uncomfortable with on a normal basis, but under the circumstances it plane terrifies her. By the time she reaches Lenkov's office, her hands are shaking and her whole body is quavering. She musters up all her will and knocks.

Through the door, she hears a nonchalant, "Come in." As she peeks her head shyly through the door, he smiles and says, "Ah, Grace! Just the girl I was looking for." She slides into the room and closes the door behind her. She stands awkwardly for a moment, until he says, "Sit down," and gestures to an unoccupied chair across from his desk. She nods and cautiously sits. He notices her odd behavior and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Your not going to kill her off, are you?" she innocently asks, "I mean…on the phone…well…I couldn't think of any other reason why you'd call me instead of talking to me at the shoot, and…"

"I'm not going to kill off Kono," Peter laughs, "yet." Her eyes get wide which makes him laugh even harder. "I'm just joking! When I got in the office, I received a voicemail that I thought that you might want to hear." Confused, she opens her mouth to asks why, but he stops her. "Just listen."

He presses the button on his desk phone and the voice mail begins to play, _"Erm...Hello Peter Lenkov. My name is Senator Soinso, and I am calling on the behalf of...uh...a bunch of really frustrated fans of your show. You see, legally I have to take action if someone calls me to inform me of an injustice, and__…__uh...well...I have received a lot of calls from a lot of your viewers. It appears to me that a lot of your fans feel like the character Kona Kelukla...Wait," whispers in the background, "I mean Kono Kalakaua needs more screen time, a better and more developed plot, and...uh...less plot gaps?" more whispers in the back ground, "Or else the state of North Carokoda will press charges. This matter precedents over all others being that Kona, I mean Kono, is my daughters favorite character as well," even more whispers in the back ground, "and while there is world hunger, as a politician it is my job to work for only the best interest of me, my family, and my career...I mean state. Have a nice day.__"_ Peter looks up to find Grace's mouth hanging open wide in shock.

"You know that character work you've been begging me for?" he asks. She nods her head. He continues, "Well, it looks like now we have to get to work on that. I just need to ask one thing, did you have anything to do with this?" She can only shake her head no. "Thought so. That was all. I need to get with the writers and start brainstorming."

Still too shocked to say anything else she mutters, "Can I get a copy of that voicemail?"

Peter chuckles, "Sure." She then thanks him, stands up, and leaves. It isn't until she walks outside that she becomes aware of the one small predicament still plagues her.

"How am I going to get home?" she asks herself. With all of her things, wallet included, still in Alex's car, she can not get a taxi. One sweep of the eyes around the parking lot show that Jon has already left, and after the voicemail, no one is leaving the studio anytime soon. "Well," she mumbles, "it is a nice day for a walk! If only it wasn't so stinkin' hot!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made a few references in the story, and just in case you didn't know I will explain them to you here. I hope you liked it and please review!**

**~In the Pilot Episode, they had to get a shot of Grace surfing in shore break, I am not the best person to explain that, but needless to say it traumatized her.**

**~In Battlestar Galactica Boomer (one of Grace's many characters), was killed only to be reanimated in a tub of goo...Yeah that was interesting**

**~A lot of the crew worked together on Lost.**


End file.
